


Your Love

by DanimelGrid



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanimelGrid/pseuds/DanimelGrid
Summary: Em meio à mais uma noite de porre, a bela Rangiku Matsumoto se perde num mar de lembranças, em que o único personagem destas, Gin Ichimaru, não pode mais interagir consigo, deixando-a triste, sumamente frustrada.Uma suave brisa que sopra à noite será capaz de acalmar esse coração que sofre pela perda de seu grande amor?
Relationships: Ichimaru Gin & Matsumoto Rangiku





	Your Love

Sentada na beirada da cama, e mirando a lua cheia daquela esplendorosa madrugada pela janela aberta de seu alojamento, Rangiku tomava mais um longo gole de whisky diretamente da garrafa, e, em meio à sofridas lágrimas, e soluçando bastante, ela indaga sussurrante, nitidamente melancólica.

\- Gin… onde você estará agora?

Where are you now?

I still remember us

Where are the times

Where we were one

When we were whole

Onde você está agora?

Ainda me lembro de nós

Onde estão os momentos

Onde éramos um

Quando estávamos inteiros

Sua garganta queimava à medida em que cada palavra arrastada saía de sua boca, e derrotada, se deixou cair no colchão macio, permitindo que seu corpo, extenuado por mais um dia de trabalho árduo, descansasse, mesmo que fosse mal e porcamente, enquanto seu pranto ainda persistia em cair, devido às lembranças que permeavam sua mente, tal como uma maldição que não a deixava seguir em paz.

\- Gin…

Gemeu ao recordar-se dos beijos ardentes que trocavam... das línguas dançantes, intrínsecas que ditavam o ritmo da paixão avassaladora que sentiam, das grandes e másculas mãos que passeavam por sua pele nua, pelas curvas de seu sinuoso corpo, da língua quente, molhada e habilidosa que delineava seus seios, seus mamilos endurecidos pela excitação com a qual ele lhe brindava…

Sentia em suas entranhas a masculinidade latente de seu homem como se estivessem fazendo amor naquele instante… as risadas, os grunhidos e gemidos que ecoavam em meio ao ato de amor, soavam quase que reais em seus sensíveis ouvidos… porém, nada disso correspondia à sua infeliz realidade… seu amigo de toda vida, seu maior e pior inimigo, seu grande e verdadeiro amor já não estava mais entre os vivos, e tudo o que vivenciava quase que palpavelmente, era ilusão de sua mente saturada pela bebida e pelo desgosto de não ter dito tudo o que de fato sentia por ele… por não poder ter previsto seus planos, por não ter tido tempo de demovê-lo dessa ideia estúpida de enfrentar a Soul Society ao lado de Aizen, e tê-lo trazido à razão…

Irritada ao não obter uma resposta decente de si mesma, ela arremessa a garrafa de whisky que ainda estava em suas mãos contra a parede, e grita exasperada.

\- E agora Gin? O que faço com todo esse amor que carrego em meu coração, seu maldito? - sem equilíbrio, a ruiva cai da cama ao na tentativa de se pôr de pé, onde seu choro passa a ser copioso - De que me adianta lutar para te esquecer, se no fim é inútil? Se só consigo pensar no que poderia ter sido se…? - não termina seu questionamento, pois, indignada, dá um potente soco no chão, voltando a gritar em seguida - Consegue ouvir meus lamentos, Gin? Pode daí, do inferno onde se encontra, ver meu sofrimento? Enxergar as lágrimas que ainda derramo por um idiota feito tu?

Now, what is left of all this love

Beside the pain that I fight against

What can I do to love again?

Believe I can survive

How can I scream your name out loud?

And rewrite all our lives hoping that

You, will hear every tear I thee cry?

Agora, o que resta de todo esse amor

Ao lado da dor que eu luto contra

O que posso fazer para amar de novo?

Acredito que posso sobreviver

Como posso gritar seu nome em voz alta?

E reescrever todas as nossas vidas esperando que

Você ouvirá cada lágrima que eu chorar?

Ao parar de berrar, sente um ventinho calmo, suave entrar pela janela, e este, sutilmente lhe toca a tez do rosto choroso, secando suavemente as lágrimas femininas, num acontecimento quase que sobrenatural, dando uma gostosa sensação de conforto à Rangiku, que repentinamente não sente mais aquela tristeza angustiante em seu coração, e leva sua mão direita ao peito, percebendo em si um conforto sem igual… a mesma impressão que tinha quando Gin a aconchegava junto à si nas noites frias do Rungokai quando eram simples crianças… quando só a pureza e inocência regia a relação entre eles…

A belíssima Shinigami sorriu ao lembrar-se dessa época tão remota, porém tão terna, e teve uma certeza muito grande em seu ser: Gin estava ali. De algum jeito ele zelava por ela, e não desejava que se entregasse à prostração e ao sofrimento dessa maneira… no fundo, ele a amava, e queria que ela seguisse… continuasse a viver…

Ao concluir sua conjectura, a Tenente percebeu que já amanhecia, e vendo a hora em seu relógio, que ficava em cima de uma velha cômoda, constatou que mais um dia de trabalho estava por vir. Nisso, levantou-se sem delongas, se dirigindo ao seu minúsculo banheiro, onde mergulhou em sua velha tina, expurgando de si, além das impurezas naturais do corpo, as impurezas que lhe atormentavam a alma.

Olhando pelo pequeno basculante do cômodo, por onde alguns cálidos raios de sol entravam por este, ela sorriu. Estava decidida a parar de se embriagar, a escrever uma nova história de vida, a encontrar um novo e verdadeiro amor… tudo isso porque, com a leveza de uma suave brisa, Gin, um homem controverso, mas, que a amava sobretudo, a libertou… e sua liberdade sempre seria seu bem mais precioso...

Fim.

**Author's Note:**

> A música usada na história foi Your Love, do Dimash.  
> Eis o link para quem quiser ouvir. Aconselho muito, pq ele é demais!!!  
> https://youtu.be/jfIcuEzd6ps


End file.
